


A new plaything

by eimik169



Series: Kinktober 2019 [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Toys, Uchihacest, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eimik169/pseuds/eimik169
Summary: Madara feels like trying something new on Izuna. Unfortunately, his brother doesn't seem to be very impressed. Or...?A short story written as a part of the kinktober challenge.Day 15 - Toys





	A new plaything

“Are you in a mood for something fun…?” Madara asked, gently caressing Izuna’s thigh.

“I’m always in a mood for some fun with you.” Izuna replied. He gazed down on Madara’s insistent fingers, grabbing his hand and moving it a bit upwards, so that it ended up in his crotch. Then he looked back into Madara’s eyes, smiling lightly. 

“I like where this is going…” Madara muttered. 

“Of course you do.” 

Madara shook his head, wiping Izuna’s smug smile off of his lips with a kiss before pulling away. He came back very quickly with a black object in his hand. 

“Oh boy, you’re spoiling me.” Izuna said, already taking off his pants and spreading his legs.  
Madara looked him up and down. “Look how you presented yourself to me…” He whispered, not being able to hide the arousal in his voice. With a little help of lube he put the ring on Izuna’s cock and then inserted the three balls in his butt. 

“Kinda boring.” Izuna remarked. “I mean, I feel it inside me, but…” 

Madara raised his eyebrows. “Oh, are you sure…?” He asked, pressing a button on the remote control behind his back, making the toy vibrate.


End file.
